ogaron_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragharam (god)
Dragharam is the god of evil and darkness in Ogaron Legends books. He is the twin brother of Ogaron, the god of light and kindness, the one who created Ogaron realm, the world where Ogaron Legends stories take place. Dragharam is known as the Destroyer, as he is considered the reason of the wars in Ogaron realm, and is known for bringing havoc upon the peaceful dwellers of the world. He is the father of all kinds of monsters, demons and evil creatures. Family Dragharam, according to the book Dragons and Griffins, is the son of Creyan, the energy core of the whole universe, born as the wielder of evil and darkness, the black energies of Creyan and the evil-hearted master of darkness. He is also the twin brother of Ogaron, the Creator, the god of light and kindness. The two, being too different, often have conflicts with each other. Powers As he's the god of evil and darkness, Dragharam possesses immense dark powers and is often referred to as the Destroyer, as he often starts wars and brings havoc in the realm. Characteristics Dragharam is known to be evil, bloodthirsty, merciless, but, along with that, he confesses his wrongness easier than his twin brother. He is also often happy when they worship him, and beg his mercy, so he can fulfill the worshippers' wishes if he's in a good mood. Nevertheless, he loves having fun by starting wars and unbalance in the realm. He is also known to be wise and witty, as he's the creator of board game Rakh, which he also often plays himself. Guardians (Direct Off springs) According to the Ogaron Legends books, Dragharam's guardians are the Draghars, the people who can turn into dragons. Draghars dwell in Dragharon, the biggest kingdom of Ogaron, located in west. The direct heir of Dragharam is said to be the Draghar of the darkness of evil. Also, Dragharam's chosen one is said to be the Draghar of the fire of wisdom. The royal dynasty of Dragharon is named Dragharam, indicating that they're direct descendants of the dark god. It is believed that Dragharam created Draghars to have the strongest force to start wars in Ogaron. Physical Appearance Dragharam is depicted as a two metres tall man who hides his face with a huge horned black steel helmet, and appears as a black-helmeted hollow. He wears a long black robe and golden rings with big red gems on ring-fingers, also, black steel claws on fingers. Dragharam often takes his dragon form - he turns into a pitch black dragon with three heads, red crown horns on all three heads, and two pairs of bloody wings with red claws. His body is covered with bloody red cogs. He has two massive tails which can divide into two smaller tails themselves, being four tails in total. The tails are swift and deadly as huge whips, ending with bloody red cogs, sharp as blades. Conclusion No matter such great power, Dragharam is not worshipped by the majority of Ogaron dwellers, mainly due to his dark and evil nature. Though his worshippers include some strong creatures of Ogaron realm - the Draghars, the wolves, the vampires, the dark monsters of Lunan, the werewolves, the moon fishermen (kings of Lunan), the amazons, the snow leopards of Frediram, and other beasts. Dragharam rarely appears in front of people. He is thought to give the mighty oracle the mark of Dragharam, which helps the oracle to give his prophet powers to his first son.